


100 stupid thing's people can do!

by Anisthasia_Zewi_Cortexz



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, ooc moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisthasia_Zewi_Cortexz/pseuds/Anisthasia_Zewi_Cortexz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of hundred stupid thing's people can do and the cast of Pandora heart's doing it! A series of oneshots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also the idea's for the first few chapter's are from the KHR! story "One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do" from Alice39, so I don't own these idea's! My original's will be coming up after the first 10-12 chapters!

It was another beautiful day at the Vessalius manor. The birds were chirping and everything was bright.

Ada was reading a book in library the when Oscar called her.

"Ada, have you seen my glasses?" He asked.

"No I have not But I'll help you find it!" she said as she got up from her seat without even looking at her uncle and started looking around in the library.

She looked everywhere. On tables and on the selves. But she could not find it anywhere.

"Uncle where did you see it the last time?" She asked as she was looking under the tables.

"I don't remember." He said also searching around frantically.

"Aaaah!" he said, which made Ada look up, "I was wearing it the whole time." He said.

Ada did her best not to bang her head at the nearest wall!


	2. 2.Have hit yourself in the process of trying to hit someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me requests People. Tell me more ideas, about what I can add here.

It was another beautiful day. The birds were singing the sun was sunning and all in all it was pretty normal.

"Come back here Alice!" Gilbert shouted running after the girl.

"Catch me if you can seaweed head!" She shouted.

"You will regret it if you don't stop soon!" he shouted.

She just stuck out her tongue at him. He got angry and tried to hit her on the back of her head, but she moved away in the nick of time as he slammed his hand hard at the tree.

"Ouch!" He shouted.

Next time he remembered to check what was around before hitting Alice.


	3. 3. Have fallen out of a moving vehicle

Duchess Rainworth was having a good time. She was sitting in a carriage with her granddaughter and Break, Oz, Alice and Gilbert.

"Wow it is so beautiful." Sharon said.

"I know." The duchess replied.

"It's so pretty!" Alice chirped.

"Quite down a bit, you stupid rabbit." Gilbert said.

"Hey look at tha-" Oz said as he leaned closer to the window when he suddenly… fell.

"Oz-kun are you alright?"

"OZ!"

"You idiot!"


	4. 4. Put ice in your drink after the glass was full of liquid and had it splash out

It was another day at the dorms at Lutwidge academy.

Elliot was sitting at a table with his food in front of him and waiting for Leo when he came they both began eating.

"The drink has become hot" Elliot said as he took some ice from a bowl to put in his drink.

Unfortunately he forgot the glass was full and it splashed on his shirt.

"Idiot." Leo muttered as he got up from his seat to help Elliot out


	5. 5. Have had the juice from a tomato squirt out and hit somebody else when you bit into it

Reim was working in his office like any other day. Break was also sitting in his office. He was there just to irritate the blond.

He also happened to be eating a pulpy tomato because as he stated he was hungry.

"Ne, what are you working on?" he asked as he picked up another tomato and leaned closer to Reim.

But as soon as he bit into his tomato the juice squirted out and was all over the documents.

Soon the entire Pandora headquarters' building was filled with scream's from a certain madhatter.


	6. 6. Have flung forks at people during dinner

6\. Have flung forks at people during dinner

It was a beautiful night the moon glowing and the star's shining. Vincent had taken Ada out for dinner. She was useful to him so of course he had to keep her happy.

While they were eating out of nowhere Break and Sharon also came. They both were also out to get dinner. Ada and Sharon being oblivious to the hatred which the two male shared decided they would love to dine together. And unfortunately the males could only agree.

"It's so nice to see you here Ada-chan." Sharon said.

"I can say the same for you too. You look so cute today!" Ada said.

"Aren't you happy that we came here break?" Sharon asked totally not seeing or ignoring the glares both the males sent each other.

"Well then how are you tonight Break-kun?" Vincent asked putting unnatural pressure on him name.

"Oh, I am totally fine. Thank you for asking" Break replied.

Then the waiter appeared with the food and they began eating when, Vincent flung a fork at break.

"What was that for?" Break asked careful not to swear because Sharon was sitting here.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

And all hell broke loose after that.

Not that the girl's noticed they were busy completing their food while both the guy's had their chain's out ready to take the other's head on a sliver platter!


	7. 7. Have used somebody else's toothbrush without even realizing it wasn't yours

7\. Have used somebody else's toothbrush without even realizing it wasn't yours

It was another one of those days when Oz, Gilbert, and Alice were stuck together.

It was just morning and everyone had just woken up. The fight between Gilbert and Alice was already begun. Oz was also out of the bed and was pretty sleepy.

Finally Alice and Oz went off to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

A few minutes later Gilbert went to the bathroom to check if the stupid rabbit was brushing her teeth properly.

And he was surprised to her see her brushing her teeth properly.

With his tooth brush.

"Stupid rabbit…."

"What do you need seaweed head?" She asked albeit a bit sleepily.

"YOU'RE USING MY TOOTHBRUSH!"

"H-huh….?"

BANG.

CRASH.

BOOM.


	8. 8. Place salt instead of sugar in the coffee

Sharon being the lovely little girl she is prepared coffee for Break one beautiful morning.

Break being the good person picked up the cup and began to drink.

But that set the whole abyss with every single chain loose….

Instead of sugar the girl had put salt in the coffee. And Break could not tell the little girl about the mistake she had done.

"How is it?" Little Sharon asked a very bright smile on her lips.

"It's nice….." He said.

Shelly, Sharon's mother who saw this understood what was the problem and only muttered, "Poor Break-kun"


	9. 9. You have tripped on your shoelace and fell.

Oswald and Lice were waiting for Jack in the garden. The saw the said man come running towards them.

"Laice~ Oswald~" He said as he ran towards them.

Only to trip down because of his shoelaces.

"Are you okay?" Laice asked.

"I'm fine don't worry" he said getting up


	10. Hit someone else when trying to hit someone

It was just another normal day when most of the cast of Pandora hearts was assembled together.

"You can't get me seaweed head." A certain chain chirped happily while she ran away from Gilbert.

"Come back here you stupid rabbit! I need that book back!" He shouted as he ran after her.

"Come and get me if you can!" She said.

"Why you-"he said as he neared her and tried to hit her on the back of her head…. only to hit Oz in the face.

"OZ!"

"Baka!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO IF YOU GUYS HAVE MORE PLOT BUNNIES AND SOME STUPID THING'S YOU DID WHICH I CAN USE FOR PLOT BUNNIES PLEASE LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEW. IT WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED.


	11. Burn your clothes when lighting a latern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!

It was very dark. Gilbert bent down and picked up the latern, to light up the small passage they were in.  
"Hey seaweed-head, what do you have in your hand?! Let me see, let me see!" Alice shouted when she saw Gilbert had something in his hands.  
"Keep away you stupid rabbit! You'll break it!" Gilbert shouted as he tried to kep her away.  
Soon both of them were fighting and the lamp was put down and forgotten by both.  
But Oz could see it and was curious so he picked it up again, not bothered with the oil that fell on him.  
'Well I can light it up while both of them fight it and figure it out. I am pretty sure that I saw a match somewhere.'   
And so while Gilbert and Alice were busy trying to beat each other Oz found a Matchbox and lit a match. Carefully he lit up the lamp and soon the passage was brighter.  
'Yay!' he thought and began waving his hands up and down.  
"Gil! Alice I have lit the lamp!" he shouted gleefully.   
Both of the brunnets turned to look at the blond their fight forgotten. Both their eyes widened when they saw that OZ had also ended up lighting up his jacket selve on fire.  
"OZ! Be careful! Don't move too much and take off your Jacket!"  
"You stupid servent! You are on fire!"

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests people! Tell me ideas to add here!


End file.
